Different Beginning
by sakuralilian
Summary: Naruto passes his second try to the academy exam, has a team with Neji and Lee... where it takes them together Smart Naruto this will be slash pairing but the pairing is undecided...Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto and co. belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

'_thoughts'_

**_Kyuubi talking_**

**Jutsu**

Chapter 1: Beginning

From the beginning of time, humans hated those they feared, and those they did not understand. By calling them names or through mistreatment, they called themselves the rulers of earth, even though they are the weakest creatures made by Mother Nature.

Naruto who was ridiculed, beaten and even called names like monster or demon wherever he went, from the day he could understand, how to speak and some even before. Not knowing reason, he just accepted, and made a mask of happiness even though his spirit and heart broke every time he was mistreated, he knew people feared those they thought were different. He never held them responsible because the Hokage once told him that those who forgive and forget are the real heroes of this world, so he did he forgives them though sometimes it is hard to forget.

This ten year old boy is getting ready for the academy for his second try at the graduation from the ninja academy. Naruto ran through the streets at blinding speed, speed that is above most Jounin, he is determining to pass this time. He knows he is early but when he reaches the academy to find nobody there he is not that surprised, so instead he walks through and takes the seat near the end, not many people know but a academy students can take the graduation exam early if their parents or clan head meets the instructor personally. As Naruto is an orphan, he just asked Iruka-sensei himself. As he was waiting for Iruka sensei and the other students, he thought back to few weeks ago when the Hokage came to visited him.

Flashback

"Naruto, how are you today?" Asked the Hokage as he invited himself in.

He didn't need to knock as he had the key and Naruto had given permission to come in whenever he wanted, either just to talk or train him in ninjutsu or even taijutsu which he sometimes did.

The Hokage stopped, startled, as he took in the surroundings. There was blood everywhere in the small one room apartment. The walls were sprayed with phrases like "Demon", "Be gone", and "Monster". The furniture, what little Naruto had, was broken, and on the bed, which was actually just a small, worn out futon, was Naruto, out cold and bleeding with similar things carved on his back and front. They were healing, but it was going far to slow for the old man's tastes. There were kunai stuck in his guts that were keeping his wounds from healing.

The Sandaime was angry and sad, he started leaking K.I. the moment he saw the blood but his face was streaming tears. He pulled out the kunai, and instead of ordering the ANBU to do it, as he knew they didn't really care, he started healing Naruto himself. After about fifteen minutes, Naruto came to and smiled at the Hokage.

"Thanks old man." He said softly, and fell back asleep.

End of Flashback

Naruto jerked as he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Iruka, holding the test out for him. He smiled sheepishly and took it. He looked at the first question.

1. Name the different ranks for the shinobi.

'Alright, this will be easy.'thought Naruto and started writing.

This went through and Naruto, surprisingly, knew all the answers, and the teacher Iruka did not give him an impossible test to finish like the last teacher.He knew that the major portion is yet to come. Pass or fail, it depends on whether or not he can make a Bunshin. This would be the hard part for him, as he has too much chakra with little to no control. There was still half hour left, so he goes to sleep, where he has the same dream he has been having since last few weeks, he is standing in darkness, and then drip, drip, the darkness clears to make pipes rows and rows of pipes, as he starts following the pipes, as he reaches a bars when ……

A/N: like it

Thanks to my beta ShinoHina4eva

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto and co. belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I get nothing out this except for my own satisfaction

'_thoughts'_

_**Kyuubi talking**_

**Jutsu**

Chapter 2

Iruka calls time and says "pass the papers from left to right." This jerks Naruto from his trance, and passes the paper to the girl on his right. After collecting the test Iruka calls the class attention once more. "Attention minna (everyone), we are going on a short break, for 15 minutes, and then everyone is expected to report back for their accuracy and jutsu test, taijutsu us not mandatory but if you are participating in taijutsu be confident that you can manage a hit on Mizuki, and then please be prepared to do so otherwise GOOD LUCK".

Everyone stats to leave the classroom at a sedated, excited pace while talking to friends about the previous test and coming exam. Everyone but Naruto, who just sits there and resumes his nap. Iruka while leaving the room thinks 'I wonder what got Naruto so tried, it seems like he has not had a decent night sleep for a while.' Iruka not knowing how close he really was to the truth he was also unaware that Naruto nap was also going to be distributed by the same reason he was not getting enough sleep before.

15 mins later

The rest of the students return to the classroom, Iruka once again draws the attention of others "Okay, when your name is called please come through that door" he points to the door on the left "and you will be performing jutsu; s we would have the graded written test as well as to tell whether you all pass or not, and hand you your Kohana's headband. GOOD LUCK" So the hopeful students went one by one until "Uzamaki Naruto" was called from the back of the door Naruto gets up and goes to the other classroom, where not only Iruka Sensie but Muzuki was also present seating with row and rows of Kohona headband.

"Naruto please perform a henge, subsititution and a bushin jutsu" bring Naruto out of his dazed " There have to be at least three bushin for you to pass please proceed" instruction given by Iruka. So Naruto starts making signs for Henge, then Subsititution as he tries making Bushin one comes too short, another dead and last was a perfect copy. Naruto sighs while thinking _so I loaded one with a too much chakra another with not enough lastly was perfect, I have to get my chakra under control if I wish to pass. _As Naruto was analyzing his jutsu Iruka shouted "NARUTO YOU FAIL" Muzuki cuts in "Now...Now Iruka, he was able to create three bushins…but before he could finish Iruka says "NO! rules are rules nobody would be fooled by those copies. Sorry Naruto but you fail."

Naruto puts on his mask "No, that is okay sensei I can try next year", and leaves with a grin, though he is sad, His was cracking and he knew about it… he sits near the academy in the park on the swing listening how those people or kids parents talk among themselves happily where is all alone, suddenly he hears a voice _**Not quite Kit **_looking around he neither sees nor sense anyone so brushes it off as his imagination.

He leaves the swings not before listening to two women talking "Can you believe if that monster becomes a ninja…he is nothing but a dem…" "Shhhh…….. Not so loud or someone might hear us" second one replies quite frantically looking around, even though it was too late Naruto already heard. Naruto sighs used to such things already leaves the park, aimlessly walking around thinking of a way to plan the new prank.

AN : Sorry everyone it took a while to post. This has yet to be re-read, my beta is a bit busy with school. I would like one more beta if possible, so I can post faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **Naruto and co. belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

'_thoughts'_

_**Kyuubi talking**_

**Jutsu**

SHOUTING

Chapter 3

Naruto starts walking towards his apartment when he senses Muzuki, still suspicious of his actions from before, he acts like he is surprised when Muzuki puts a hand on his shoulder from the back "Ah!!!! Muzuki sensei, don't surprise me like that" Naruto shouts out. "What do you want sensei" Muzuki smiles and asks "would you like to talk I have something important to tell you." With that both Naruto and Muzuki to the Hokage Momentum to be secluded, and to be able to talk in private.

Muzuki starts "I know Naruto you are depressed about not passing but don't lose hope…" Naruto butts in "lose hope, no sensei I am going to try till I pass, I am going to try till I become hokage believe it" while inside _who does it believe it I can't believe I actually said something like that and hokage as if..._

Muzuki fake smile this time with a smirk that Naruto catches though doesn't do anything about and listens to Muzuki "Naruto how would you like extra credit" Naruto to his credit didn't show his surprise or suspicion doesn't even drop his mask and went along.

They made a plan as to how Muzuki would distract others from the tower and Naruto would take the scroll to a hidden cabin in the forest. Naruto finally understood why Muzuki wanted him also all the lies but for him to finally know some jutsu that the Hokage-jii couldn't teach him due to the council, this opportunity was too good to pass up. Not to mention a voice in his head was telling him to for it. While waiting Muzuki was contemplating how he would destroy the demon in front of him. "ok Muzuki sensei I will do it and I will pass" Naruto said with a look I am an idiot grin. Muzuki smiled to cover up his smirk, but Naruto saw it anyway.

That Night

Naruto really steals the scroll to fool Mizuki also he could learn something out of the scroll and blame it on Mizuki. While stealing the scroll from the hokage sees Naruto, making him use the jutsu "Orake no jutsu" with that the hokage shots back with the huge nose bleed and faints at this Naruto sweat drops and leaves fast. Naruto runs through the destined spot, he is suppose to meet Mizuki, goes about one mile north and opens the scroll, what others didn't know was that he could memorize stuff after reading it a few times, his memory was almost like photographic memory therefore he remembers everything. So he opens the scroll and start reading "hmm Kage Bushin no Jutsu forbidden because uses lots of chakra, ninja have died due to chakra exhaustion, finally a Bushin I can use other uses…."

He memorizes the signs and start practicing for the hour he worked on the kage bushin to perfect his control over the clones. Then he made ten bushin to memorize the rest of the scroll. He looks at the technique that would be next easier to learn he finds kage kunai, the clone jutsu for weapons he finds that the only difference is the chakra being sent to the weapon instead of himself. He masters that within five minutes surprising even him. Next, he had the clones including himself work on memorizing and coping the technique. He was also thinking of a way to fool Mizuki, _maybe I should use chaos jutsu just in case Mizuki tries something…_

With Mizuki

While Naruto is memorizing and practicing the nin and gen jutsu (A/N I am not telling you what other jutsu he knows now till later chapter, you all can tell me if you want Naruto to know specific jutsu's otherwise I will make them as I go) Mizuki goes to Iruka and pounds on his door "Iruka Sensie wake up…"Iruka comes out and asks "What is it? Mizuki who is the looking frantic answers "Please come to the Hokage Sama's place, it seem then Naruto- Kun stole the forbidden scroll" Iruka is surprised and says "I will help search for Naruto" Where in the village the ninja's are frantic and everyone is shouting saying "This prank is far too much, we should do something about this Hokage Sama, "Everyone calm down, "Naruto will be back with the scroll everything is fine with that the hokage goes in his office and starts to look at his watching glass.

With Naruto

Naruto finally memorized all the jutsu's and is almost accomplished the first Kage bushin no jutsu when Iruka came down screaming on his face, "What do you think you are doing Naruto?? Iruka who looks very angry Naruto quickly thinks of a plan and says "Oh man, I got caught and I only learned one technique….." "NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" Iruka used his big head no justu. Naruto started acting surprised and dumb again, "what do you mean sensei?" "I am doing the extra credit to pass Believe it" while cringing inside Naruto finishes thinking _How am I going to fool Mizuki when Iruka sensei is here have to think of something…_

Iruka's eyes got bigger, and inside Naruto dreaded even more knowing that Iruka is about to shout instead Iruka asked " who said anything about Extra Credit" Naruto surprised said "um….Mizuki sensei, he even told me where the scroll was and everything. So sensei do I pass…" Naruto putting on the dumb act asked with the cheery tone he never want to use in reality. His masks keeps him safe and he like his masks to stay away from being attached, Hokage being the only person who has seen him without this dumb mask…

A/N: Sorry everyone for the mistakes I am still looking for another beta so if someone is interested please tell me.

Please Review

New update by March 13, 2009


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry everyone this is the replaced Chapter 4, hopefully better than the last

Alternative Universe

Disclaimer: **Naruto and co. belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

'_thoughts'_

_**Kyuubi talking**_

**Jutsu**

SHOUTING

Chapter 4

Now was the time to act his act waited as Iruka had shoed so did Muzuki with two windmill shurikens attached to the traitors back. "Naruto" spoke the traitor from his position of the tree "give me the scroll and you pass, after I kill you that is" he smirked. Naruto hiding his own smirk shouted "what do you mean sensei why would you kill me? I never did anything wrong to be killed" 'As if traitor you can kill me HA just wait' while Naruto was distracted or looked distracted Mizuki got one shuriken and threw it. Naruto while ready to doge at the last second was shocked when Iruka came and blocked it with his body. Now Iruka was lying on his back facing naruto while the shurinken was stuck on his back he said "Naruto run" as he was saying this Miziki said "Why are you protecting him Iruka, he killed your parents." Naruto shocked for once did not know what was going on "Sensei I didn't kill anyone have I" looking at Iruka since he knew that Mizuki would lie and maybe is lying. As Naruto was looking Mizuki who answered " Haven't you ever wondered demon why everybody looks and hates you" Naruto decided to act and ask "what nobody hates me do they" with I am the idiot look ' yeah right I am going to not notice that like the last beating a week ago wasn't enough to know that everyone hates me, but it is better to keep the act. Mizuki laughed "ha idiot you don't even know that everyone hates you. Baka demon" Naruto decided to act bit smart and said "Sensei what do you mean demon I am not a demon…"

Mizuki laughed at that "oh let me tell you something when you were born the hokage made law" Mizuki thinking that Naruto would stop saying law why etc. But, Naruto stays silent it was Iruka who interrupt "NO Mizuki don't you dare…" "Iruka I dare oh dare… when you were born the forth decided to seal the Kyuubi into you, you Naruto are the Kyuubi (insert evil laugh). Naruto shocked decides run and hide, to deicides what to do next...

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: To tell you all the truth I am really sorry it took me forever to upload a new chapter but I had finals and project due and was so busy. I know excuses, I promise more chapters would be posted now that I am on summer vacations. So I hope that would be an improvement.

Now I really need a beta since my last chapter was so bad I had to replace it...

So please if someone wants or can beta please contact me

Thank you...

Also, I am planning on making this a yaoi with Shikimaru Naruto pairing or Itachi Naruto or Sasuke Naruto. Please tell me which would you all prefer.

There is also the matter of whether Naruto finds out about his parents now???

Please review begging here :)

Thank for listening...

I will have Chapter 5 up by Tuesday if not sooner...


	5. Please Read

Hello all,

Thank you for reading my stories, I am disappointed in myself and that I need to inform you all that I have decided that I will be taking down all my stories from here within next couple of days. I am planning on restarting work from scratch and I am not abandoning any of my stories.

This note is going to be on my profile as well as in my stories to inform you all of the change. As I update I will change the note on my profile accordingly, I plan to write more and post them as soon as I believe they are ready.

Anyone who is interested in being a beta for the stories on my profile and/or my future stories PM me and we will talk.

Things that my beta or more than one ;) will be responsible for are the following: Help me get out of writers block mainly by tossing ideas and improving stories, looking and proofreading is one of the things obviously, finally keeping me on a schedule and I will tell you that I plan to update a story a week or something like that so you are not left guessing.

I tend to forget to send the copy of the next chapter to the beta, or just ask if I worked on the next chapter if it's been a while you have heard from me or something. I am pretty good at actually writing but then sending it off I usually forget about it all together.

There you have it, I am sorry that I have to do this but there are stories I am working on now, that have nothing to do with the once I started two years ago some even before that. I plan on finishing every story I put up on my profile and every story that I want to write in the future.

I deeply apologize if I caused any inconvenience to anyone. If you have question, comments or concerns please feel free to send me an PM if the stories are gone from my profile and well if you cant review what not there.

Thank you for reading I know you all wanted a chapter but hopefully you will all get something nice to read soon.

-Talked enough Lily out


End file.
